Beauty and the Demon
by shaymerc
Summary: Inspired by Disney's Beauty and the Beast re-visioned with the characters from InuYasha.
1. 0

The sky was painted a sinister purple with dark grey clouds of smoke. A man named Naraku dragged his feet along the forest floor, his right leg badly injured from an earlier battle. He had stopped for a moment finding it hard to breathe and tried to remember which way he needed to go to reach the castle he had only heard from old villagers. After a few short moments he could smell the smog of a woodstove.

" _I must be drawing near_ "

Naraku thought to himself. He continued to stride his way toward the direction of the smoke with the help of a walking stick he had picked up earlier. The large hood of his black cloak blocked the strong gusts of cold wind. The below zero temperature made his inhale and exhales choppy. Leg muscles tight with every movement he tried to make.

The black haired man smirked as he saw the flag of the castle not much farther in the distance. As he got closer he noticed the stained glass windows glowed a luminous yellow. The size of the castle was about the size of a small village, part of it built into the side of a mountain, easy to miss if you weren't looking for it. Naraku has been on the hunt of this castle for days, determined to go through with his mission before dying with his wounds.

Three hard blows to the door was all Naraku could execute before he returned his body weight back onto his walking stick. Footsteps that started quiet became louder as they came closer to the door. The door swung open, a man couple inches shorter than Naraku opened the door. By his appearance his black hair tied back into a ponytail and plain soft grey kimono he must have been the butler.

"Hello, I am Miroku the head butler. How may I… assist you?" The young butler greeted as he eyed Naraku's injuries.

"I am here to see Lord Sesshomaru. I have something I believe will be in his great interest."

The butler stood uneasy, but lead Naraku to the guest area. He sat close to the fireplace raising his hands to flames to defrost his fingers. The room was dim, the only source of light came from the fire. There were laterns in the room, but by the time the lanterns would have been set up and lit Naraku's visit would've been over. On the walls there was a portrait of a large dog demon with a dark blue crescent in his forehead; similar to the tales that the injured man heard before.

"Who are you." A tall man in the doorway demanded, breaking the silence of the crackle of the fireplace and Naraku's heaving breathing. His outfit all white with the occasional red flower pattern.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I assume. I am Naraku." He explained himself as he forced his body to go closer to the man with a crescent moon, like the one on the portrait.

"You're bleeding on my floor." Lord Sesshomaru's face was as blank as his tone of voice. A small trail of blood trailed on red oak flooring.

"My apologies." The man dressed in black began to feel more faint with every passing moment as he clutched tighter to the walking stick.

"Tell me about what you have in my great interest, I believe is what Miroku has told me."

"Ah yes." Naraku inhaled and exhaled deeply. He pulled his right hand out from the inside of his cloak, a closed fist held in the space between them.

"Here I have the Shikon Jewel also known as the jewel of four souls. It holds great power and has the capability of granting wishes." The man in black opened his palm to reveal the black cloudy gem. The chilled gem left a burning sensation against Naraku's recently warmed hand.

"Why bring it here? You do not think I hold enough power on my own?" Sesshomaru asked not in defense- but out of curiosity. His facial features were soft in the orange glow.

"Lord Sesshomaru. We have brought tea to you and your guest." A young girl maybe the age of thirteen interrupted. Her long black hair was tied in a high ponytail and she wore a light pink and black kimono. She was a human, unlike her little fox demon friend who wore a miniature outfit that Miroku wore earlier. She placed a tea pot with a blue crescent moon and the same red flower pattern on Sesshomaru's outfit rimmed the top. The little fox demon put matching tea cups onto the table.

"Thank you Sango and Little Shippo. You may be excused."

The human girl Sango bowed before lightly smacking Little Shippo in the back of the head to follow her lead. After the two finished, they left the room and the two men in privacy.

"I know you hold great power. I also know that your little brother-" Naraku carried on the conversation as if they were undisturbed.

"Half brother." Sesshomaru corrected sternly.

"Yes, your half brother also holds a mighty power that I can only predict will grow stronger as he ages. The Shikon Jewel will only validate that you stay the stronger brother."

Sesshomaru stayed silent as he pondered about what this stranger was saying. Could Inuyasha his weak half demon and brother really grow to be more powerful? Insane! Sesshomaru was the eldest, full-demon son of the mightiest dog demon. What if… by the slightest chance, that Inuyasha did become more powerful? Making Sesshomaru nothing more than a beta.

"I will take the jewel if you can tell me how to prevent the runt from being so powerful." Sesshomaru knew that the man didn't have much longer to live; the scent of death reeked from his pores.

"Don't let him out. Let him only know these castle walls. Make him feel safe… taken care of. He will not learn his strength if he has no use to trying to summon it."

Without anymore words, Naraku choked out a cry as his chest clenched tightly as Sesshomaru took the jewel into his possession. Within seconds, Naraku's body collapsed onto the ground in front of Sesshomaru. The man in white walked out of the room away from the lifeless body.+

In the other room, Sesshomaru saw his little brother playing with the fox demon, both of them passing a red ball back and forth as Sango watched the two. Pure disgust overcame Sesshomaru as he saw the half demon's joy.

"Miss Sango, please put Inuyasha and Shippo to bed. It's late."

The girl nodded as she lead the two boys out of the room and towards the same hall which had the guest room. With the dead body. Sesshomaru did not want the children to see Naraku.

"Actually. Let them sleep in the east wing for the night." Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha's face light up at the words. The east wing was the part of the castle which Sesshomaru slept. He had only slept in the east wing twice: once when his mother died, and again when their father died.

The two boys ran to the other side of the castle as the girl chased them, telling them they should not be running inside. Jaken, an Imp demon which was oddly very loyal to Sesshomaru, passed through the room wearing his white sleeping outfit. Sesshomaru smirked at the small demon, almost as if Jaken could feel the burn of his smirk, he shakily turned around.

"Why are you smiling at me Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken's voice more high pitched than usual almost made Sesshomaru want to laugh.

"There's a dead body in the guest lounge. Have it gone by morning." Sesshomaru commanded while walking away and headed for his quarters. The quiet grumbles from the cranky demon made Sesshomaru smile and he knew that he would sleep peacefully that night.


	2. 1

Kagome could not believe her eyes. Her grandfather was getting ready for trip after he just began to get over a cold. Although it was a warm winter's day it was still _winter._ Her grandfather was a collector for the local shrine and ventured for collectables around the country based on legends he has researched.

"Gramps, you should wait at least two more days before going out there. The ancient thing been out there for hundreds of years where will it go in a couple days?" The fifteen year old tried to persuade the fifty-five year old. If there was one thing the two had in common; it was their will to do what they set their minds to.

"Get off my back, woman! I told you once the barrier only opens for twenty four hours on until sunrise after the full moon." The old man snapped back raising his voice at his granddaughter. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek as she thought about the full moon that night.

"Well then let me go with you!" Kagome raised her voice to the same pitch as she watched Gramps pack a purple jar that she knew too well. Inside was a powder made to repel demons, Gramps made the young girl take it whenever she went into the forest for as long as she could remember.

"Don't you worry child. I'll be back before sundown. You have my word." He said almost rolling his eyes as he shoved another handful of Ofudas into his bag.

"Gramps you should not be venturing into the woods alone. It's dangerous!" Kagome knew there was many demons who would love to eat her elder for dinner. Her worries for Gramps raised as his decisions to do more reckless things grew as he aged. This had to be his most stupid choice in Kagome's opinion.

"Kagome." He stopped what he was doing and looked at the young girl across the small room. "I do not want to hear anymore of this. Understand?"

Kagome nodded her head quickly with wide eyes. This was the closest the fifteen year old has seen her elder angry. One final sigh Kagome had officially gave up on trying to convince him to change his mind.

"Let me at least pack you a lunch."

For the first time that day he smiled. It was a weak smile but still a smile.

"That would be nice dear."

Later in the day around noon Kagome wandered around the Village to keep her worried thoughts of her grandfather alone in the forest. In a way he wasn't completely alone, he brought along a demon cat named Kirara. She belonged to a neighbour boy named Kohaku. It was once said that Kirara belonged to a young girl but she went missing years ago.

Kagome wrapped her white and green cloak tighter around her body to try and prevent the winter chill from entering her personal bubble of warmth. She got a couple stares from others in the village but it was nothing that the teenager wasn't used to be before. Ignoring the other villagers Kagome went around picking up some herbs and little things that were needed for dinner that night. She was going to make a pot of Gramps' favourite soup: Dill and Bore. Kagome assumed it was Gramps' favourite soup because it was always his son's favourite. That was a speculation that Kagome has always kept to herself and has never dared to ask, not that she ever would.

"Hi, Kagome!" A little girl greeted she wore a pink cloak on top of her sunshine yellow kimono, Kagome wondered how the young girl was not cold with her cloak undone. Her hair was cut short just above her shoulders and her eyes filled with a joy that Kagome could only wish she had at her age.

"Hello, Rika." She smiled to the young child and knelt down to the child's height as she listened to her talk on and on about her day. Rika swayed from side to side as she recounted her favourite parts of her days, her pink cloak flowed in an almost perfect rhythm.

"One day I want to be a great priestess just like you, Kagome!" Rika squealed out and Kagome was quick to try to have the girl lower her voice. Part of the older girl was relieved to see the naive nature in the youngster but the other part didn't want the other villagers, especially her mother who stood a couple feet away to hear what she has just said. In their village being a priestess was not a top ranking job for a young woman, it being heard by a young child would lead to the suspicion of manipulation.

"I am not a priestess yet, remember I told you that before?" Kagome has told the little girl many of times that she wouldn't officially be able to be a priestess until at least her sixteenth birthday the earliest. Besides Kagome was still in-training with the village's head priestess, Kikyo. Kagome has been training with Kikyo for the two years and at that moment Kagome didn't know if she even wanted to be a priestess.

"Yeah but I know you will be the best priestess the village has ever seen!" Rika preached enthusiastically. Kagome smiled at the small child who had a toothy grin herself, missing a couple of her baby teeth.

"As will you, Rika. We will talk about this more when you're older?" Kagome said with pure sincerity. Even though she believed in a couple of years the thought of being a priestess would most likely be the last thing she would want to be.

"Come, Rika. We must prepare dinner." Her mother dressed in blue waved her hand trying to get her daughter quickly. Kagome and Rika exchanged goodbyes before the younging ran back to her mother, the elder prayed that her glimmer of hope would never fade.

As Kagome continued to walk through the village, already making one trip home to drop off ingredients. The teen went to one of the food vendors that others her age gathered. Although she was not exactly close to any of her peers, she was on the other hand a fan of the food services.

"Oh look who's here, _Ka-go-me_." A girl spit out Kagome's name like it was a bad taste in her mouth. A couple other girls giggled as Kagome felt her stomach drop with every giggle as she made her order. Kagome debated for a moment if she would just run away and forget about the food but why should she be the one without her order?

Kagome twiddled her thumbs and she looked around the room. The room full of her peers were laughing, talking and enjoyed their own company. She could feel the snickers being towards about her as the not so quiet whispers arose.

"Can you believe she showed up here?"

"Can you believe what her mom did?"

" _I bet she will end up just like her."_

With every passing moment of feeling like she was shrinking, Kagome's order was finally done. After paying the woman, she fled to the door but instead of being back outside her bottom was on the floor. A roar of laughter unleashed in the room and Kagome's face went more red than a cooked lobster.

"If it isn't my beloved, Kagome Higurashi."

 _Of course of all people I bumped into him_

Kagome thought to herself as she looked up to the boy. His hand reached down to help her up which she thanked him as he pulled her back onto her feet. Both of his warm hands clasped over hers, clear sky blue eyes fixated deeply into the eyes that reminded him of the ashes after a campfire.

"Hey, Koga, I was just y'know leaving." Kagome stuttered as she pulled her hands away, taking notice of his jet black fur cloak.

"New cloak? It's nice!" The girl complimented dodging out of the hut, leaving the boy stood both speechless and in a daze.

Once again she was back in the cold air this time heading in the other direction towards her family's shrine. This was Kagome's favourite place to be, her little get away place. It was always quiet and a little piece of isolation she knew that in this place she was spiritually safe. No words of judgement or hate coming from the outsiders. It was her place where she could relax, read, or just think. To her the moments where she could escape into her little world were her favourite moments, even if it was for a short amount of time.

That day Kagome lit a couple of candles and began to pray. She prayed for her sick grandfather, she prayed for her deceased father, she prayed for herself and most importantly she prayed for her peers. She prayed for the very same people who crucified her earlier that afternoon in hopes that one day they will find peace that they will no longer find joy in belittling others.

A rustle outside perked Kagome's ears and she reached for the purple jar not too far out of her reach. Ready to throw the powder inside at any moment. It was silent for a moment before the door slid open quickly.

"Oi! Easy with that!" A cloud of purple smog filled the air and Koga coughed enough to make Kagome think he was going to hurl a lung. She apologised trying to fan away her mistake with her hand toward the open door.

When the air finally cleared the two of them sat next to each other to the fireplace which Koga lit when Kagome aired out the shrine. Both of them only had their cloaks draped in green and black fur.

"So where is Gramps?" Koga asked the priestess to be. It was nothing out of the ordinary, Koga calling him Gramps, many of the younger people in the village did.

"He went off in search for some lunar thing. He was pretty vague when explaining it." Kagome's voice was as soft as her wavy, black hair which she pushed back out of her face. The girl stared into the heart of the fire, she felt the worry that was possessing her earlier begin to come back.

"Hey. I am sure he's alright" Koga nudged his shoulder against her's as if he could sense her uneasiness. Which at that point it would not surprise Kagome if he could. By this point in their lives Koga could read Kagome like a scroll.

"Thank you, Koga." Kagome's voice just above a whisper as she placed her head on his shoulder. The boy's face started to heat up, and not just because the two were sat close to the fire. They sat in silence listening to the inconstant pops of firewood and both alone with their own thoughts.


	3. 2

A couple hours after Kagome returned to from the shrine. The delicate auroma of dill and bore filled the air of her small hut. The girl cursed softly to herself as the blade of the knife she used to chop some vegetable sliced into her skin. The taste of the metallic liquid made her scrunch her nose as she tried to find something to wrap around the fresh wound.

"Hey, Kagome! Gramps and Kirara still not back?" The neighbour boy, Kohaku, walked in. He plopped down on a white mat that he always found his way back to everyday. The only time the boy would be home was when he slept. Any other time of the day he is hanging around Kagome and her grandfather, whether he is helping Gramps at the shrine or Kagome with a load of wood.

"Nope, not yet. Has your father?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her favourite white and pink cloth around her finger. The boy only shook his head, Kagome's heart went out to the young lad. He was only eleven, his father was never around for him. It was always like that ever since his mother passed away. Kagome remembers the first time when she was a little girl, maybe five years old, and Kohaku's father asked Gramps if he would be able to watch the newborn for the day. The father never returned until five days later. Although only Kohaku's mother passed away when he was a few weeks old in Kagome's eyes the boy lost his father as well.

"I don't expect to see him for at least another seven days. This mission is beyond the mountains and they always take the longest." The boy answered honestly as he mixed the pot of soup, even though he stared into the soup Kagome knew that his mind wandered elsewhere. He was a strong child but he was a still a son who needed his father.

Kagome wrapped her arms around the boy and kissed the side of his head. He usually went off and pretended to be against the sibling-like actions but this time he just sat and let Kagome's motherly actions go. Kagome felt the boy shake, and noticed a tear escape his tear duct. He returned the hug wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist for dear life as his sobs were muffled by her shoulder. Kagome softly smoothed the back of his head as she let the boy let out the cry she knew he held in for so long.

"Why doesn't father stay with me? Does he not love me?" Kohaku voice cracked and he gasped for air. Another strong wave of weeps came from the boy. Kagome gently held both sides of the boy's face between her hands forcing him to look at her. Her own tears started to build up as she seen just how destroyed the boy was, his face as rosy as a bloomed cherry blossm, stained with his salty tears.

"He does love you, Kohaku. Me, Gramps and Kirara. We all love you. Your family loves you. Understand?" Her voice as light as a leaf in the wind. With the pad of her thumbs she wiped the tears away from his cheeks.

"I love you too, Sister." Kagome froze at his words and her mouth fell open as her mind went blank. He has never called her sister before and the words flowed so perfectly. That's what they were, brother and sister. A bond that could never be broken between the two.

"Want to help me set up dinner, Brother?"

"I would like that."

The two worked together, Kahoku made rice as Kogame cooked fish on the fire. One of Kohaku's favourites. The two told each other about their days, they both hurdled over in laughter as Kohaku told Kagome about watching the village's cranky old man slipping on a sheet of black ice. The boy constantly asked the older girl if he was cooking right and she would assure her that he was and that rice _was_ suppose to expand _that much._

An hour passed and Kahoku was making a small spear with a stick and a knife, as Kagome was reading a scroll about a tale of brothers. Most of the time these scrolls would be full of information about whatever legend it was about but this was one was pretty vague on the whole situation. The only thing that it read was there was two brothers who were sons of the great Lunar Dog demon, they were the new protectors of the Shikon Jewel which would grant a wish. That part made Kagome chuckle, just like the magic Bone Eaters Well that would ' _send people through the times_ ', Kagome found out that that one was false when she jumped in as a little girl and Gramps had to fish her out a couple hours later. The only other thing that the scroll read was that the Castle that the brothers lived in was in the North-West mountain of Mount Bankotsu.

"Don't tell me you are reading that too. Gramps was reading that all last month." Kohaku whined and rolled his eyes as he continued to slice another layer of wood. "You people are obsessed with reading scrolls." He muttered under his breath.

"Did he tell you anything about it?" Kagome asked curiously, if anything Gramps probably found more information about the Lunar Brothers. Heck, he might have even been able to find more scrolls about them! Kagome would have to ask Gramps when he returned so she could read up more on them.

"Are you kidding? I could recite it word for word by this point."

"Oh really?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. She had so many questions that needed answers. "What were the brother's names?"

Kohaku let out an overly dramatic groan. Why did he tell her that he knew about the damn scrolls? He knew that the girl could go on an interrogation for _hours._

"They have weird names they're something like Sessham...Sessho? Sesshomatoo? And Inuyaka, I think."

"Where is their mother?" Kagome pushed on, it read in the scroll that their Father died protecting the youngest son. Unlike the father, it read nothing about the mother.

"On the East coast somewhere. She lives in a different castle, I guess she couldn't stand the site of her children after their father died." Kohaku shrugged and a loud growl emerged from his stomach. He sheeplishly smiled at the girl from across the room.

"Did I mention I haven't ate yet today?" Kohaku laughed nervously.

" _Kohaku._ " Kagome scowled, "Why did you not come over earlier? Don't let yourself starve!"

Kohaku hunched over like a turtle going back into it's shell, his face going rosy like it did once earlier. He twiddled the knife around in his hands.

"You weren't home earlier when I stopped by..." The volume of his voice was just above a whisper. Kagome forgot that she was out doing errands and she stopped at the shrine with Koga. The poor boy hasn't ate and she was having a pity party for herself.

"Oh, right. I am sorry." Her voiced lowered to the same as his. She put the scroll back on the shelf and went to the pot of soup.

"Let's eat now. I am sure Gramps won't mind if we started early."

The boy went over to the table as the girl began filling his plate and bowl with the food. She could have sworn she seen a little bit of drool beginning to leak from the young boy's lips. The two ate as they shared some stories between bites, the feeling of warmth, family and happiness circulated through the small hut.

Everything a home should have.


	4. 3

Kagome's eyes started to burn as she stared at orange flames. Kohaku slept soundly, his navy cloak used as a blanket. Kagome clenched her jaw as she resisted the urge to holler at the top of her lungs. She knew that sundown was soon and Gramps still hasn't returned.

The girl thought she heard someone outside of the hut and dashed outdoor. The wind howled and Kagome's grey eyes squinted through the flakes of snow. No Gramps or Kirara. The teen felt her hot tears begin to welt in her eyes and lightly run down her rosy cheeks. She fell to her knees and clawed her fingers into the snow. Were they attacked? Was Gramps just too sick to be out there?

"Why didn't I try harder to stop him?" Kagome wepted as she slammed her hands deeper into the snow. , _thump, thump, thump_. Kagome's hands felt as if they were burning and they slowly became a deep red that matched her legs. Tears still flowed and she could've sworn that the tears were going to end up as little ice drops on her face.

Her hands covered her ears as she continued to hear the same footsteps that she did a short moment ago.

" _Why is my mind playing tricks on me like this?_ " Kagome screamed inside of her head.

Every second felt agonisingly more slow than the last. Would she ever get to see her beloved Grandfather again? Would she really be left in this cruel village and crueller world alone? The thought alone of being in the village with no family member made her heart clench. Maybe she would be able to finish her training to be a priestess and do her practices in a new village.

Start a new life.

The idea of starting over in a new village didn't seem like a bad idea. No one would know her she could be whoever she wanted to be. She could find a nice man and bear his children. She could be an ordinary woman if she wished. Hell, she could have a new name if she wanted.

Kagome's hair began to feel heavy as the snow layered on top of her jet black hair. Her skin started to feel wet as the white flakes melted against her body heat right through her white kimono decorated with blue stencilled flowers.

"I atleast could have brought my cloak with me." Kagome muttered to herself as she thought about her forest green fabric that layed by the fire indoors. The girl drew small circles in the snow, unable to find the energy to get up and go back to retrieve her garment.

"Kagome?" The girl looked up this time seeing a shadow figure far off in the storm.

"Gramps?" Kagome screamed at first she tried to stand up but her legs clutched at the quick action. Instead she crawled as quickly as her body would take her towards the black figure. As she got closer, her hopes shrunk as none of the features of the figure matched her grandfather's.

"What are you _doing_?" Koga demanded as he took off his own black cloak and draped it over the shaky girl. Only response he got was the chatter of teeth.

"Fine, have it your way." Koga mumbled and picked up Kagome like a young child, he flinched as her ice cold cheek pressed against the crook of his neck. He wondered just how long the girl was outside in the storm. Was she crazy? It was one of the coldest nights of the year! Koga walked into the hut and sat as close to the fire as possible without burning himself or the girl in his lap.

The two of them just sat in silence, Kohaku still sound asleep across the way. Koga stared at Kagome by her eyes he could tell that she was thinking a mile a second. He felt relief as he seen that her rosy cheeks began to fade into it's natural blush. Her hair drenched with melted snow.

" _As long as she's warm."_ Koga thought to himself, he knew that she would certainly have a cold within the next couple of days.

Koga eyed Kohaku across the fire as he slept peacefully. Koga knew that Kohaku spent a lot of time with Kagome and her grandfather. Koga was a couple years older than Kagome, he could remember everything from the time Kohaku's mother was pregnant to the day the boy was born. He remembered everything.

"I thought I heard Gramps return." Kagome's hoarse voice broke the silence and brought Koga out of his thoughts. Her eye's blank with emotion she stared right through everything, almost as if she looked into a different world. Kagome's bottom lip quivered as a single tear ran down her face.

"He's fine, Kagome. Relax." Koga's smooth voice attempted to coax the girl.

"And what if he's not, huh? Then what?" Kagome snapped and pivoted her body to face the boy. A fire burned in her eyes and it wasn't a reflection from the fire in front of them. Koga raised his hands in surrender. Kagome sighed, she knew that was an over reaction but she couldn't help it. Something felt so _wrong_ and she hasn't been able to shake the feeling all day.

"If he's not... I am going to leave." Koga heard her say so very quietly he almost missed it. He was unsure if he was suppose to hear that or if it was just a thought accidently said outloud, either way he did not like what the girl was trying to say.

"What do you mean leave?" Koga asked her, the undertone of anger was present in his voice.

"The village. If Gramps is... If something happened to Gramps I am leaving the village as soon as my priestess training is over." Kagome explained her voice not much louder than it was before.

"That's your plan, eh? To just leave the village and everyone in it behind?" Koga asked the girl in his lap. Kagome felt as if he was challenging her.

"Yeah, so?" Kagome crossed her arms her eyebrows furrowed at the boy.

" _Everybody_." Koga repeated one last time the anger in his voice rose.

Her warm fantasy was over wealmed with the cold reality finally understanding what Koga was trying to tell her. The thought of a boy half a head shorter came into her mind. Would she really be able to leave Kohaku behind? The boy was already basically fatherless and along with Gramps being gone.

Kagome turned her body to look at the sleeping boy. She shook her head; She wouldn't leave her brother behind. The urge to cry came but this time she refused to let the tears fall. She will stay strong for her and Kohaku. If something were to happen to Gramps would have to be ready to be there for him. Gramps was just important to Kohaku as he was to Kagome.

A deep growl echoed through the hut and Kagome looked at Koga, the look on his face told her that he heard it too. The girl leaped from the boy's lap, grabbed her green cload on the way and shot out of the hut. In front of her was Kirara. Only Kirara.

"Kirara!" Kagome wrapped her arms around the big cat's neck. The girl looked around to see if she would be able to see Gramps but he was no where to be seen.

"Gramps?" Kagome asked the twin tailed cat, the cat's eyes were glossed with sorrow as if she was apologising to the girl. Kagome felt a lump in her throat afraid of what she was about to ask next.

"Is...He dead?" The large cat shook it's head no and for the first time that dead Kagome felt as if she could breathe before that same breath was taken away from her.

"Where is he? Can you take me to him?" Kagome pleaded. Kirara nodded her head along with a quick growl. The teen climbed ontop of the demon cat. Kagome was about to command Kirara to go until she felt a tug on her arm.

"Kagome, at least let me go with you." Koga spoke in a low voice.

Kagome shook her head and tugged her arm out of his grasp.

"Koga, please. I need to go on my own and I need you to stay here with Kohaku. I've read about this legend. I'll be okay." Kagome tried to explain as quickly as she could so her and Kirara could get to Gramps.

To Kagome's surprise, Koga stepped back getting out of the way of the girls.

"I promise to watch Kohaku with my life you have my word." Koga swore and Kagome nodded in agreement before she tapped Kirara lightly on the side to signal her to go forward.

" _Hang in there Gramps._ "

* * *

The snow crunched under Kagome's feet as she jumped off the two-tailed feline's back. The forest grew dark and she felt her heart beginning to race with hope that Gramps was okay.

"Which way did he go?" Kagome asked Kirara. The girl followed the cat deeper into the dark void of the forest. The sun hidden behind the clouds made it appear later than it really was and for Kagome, it unfortunately meant it was also colder.

The sound of silence was cut with the faint sound of Kirara and Kagome walking on the crisp white snow along with the slight whistle of the wind.

" _I feel something... Evil._ "

Kagome thought to herself the demonic presence sent a stronger shiver up her back than the bitter weather. Kagome felt a strong heat by her face as she almost bumped into Kirara her flaming twin-tails only a couple inches from her face.

" _My eyebrows almost got burnt off!_ "

Kirara snarled revealing her big and sharp fangs that could put a dent in a diamond. Her front right paw scooping the snow behind her like a bull ready to charge.

"Kirara?" Kagome looked forward not understanding what was setting off the kind-hearted demon. Was it the same evil aura that she was feeling? Both stood completely still in the forest. The sound of Kirara vibrating was dominate before Kagome heard it.

At first the sound was faint and easy to miss but it grew louder with every second. Footsteps. Kagome gripped onto the fur on Kirara's back, her left hand gripped her hooded kimono together. The girl stood frozen in place with the mix of fear and the constant drop of temperature.

Soon a flash of silver descended from the trees ahead. The silhouette of a man manifested. Kagome had to squint through the dim brightness of the very limited sunlight that remained in attempt to see any details of the man. The only things she could point out was his unmistakable long silver hair and a giant fur boa on his right shoulder that reminded Kagome of a fuzzy caterpillar she seen once.

"Who are you?" Kagome yelled out to the man who was no more than twenty feet away from herself and her two-tailed companion. He simply flipped some hair off of his left shoulder, ignoring the girl's question all together.

"I suggest you leave these grounds immediately." Kagome's breath shortened at the sound of his voice. Beneath the soft sound there was sinister and almost vile tone that made her heart quicken it's pace. What about this man had her impulse to run away like a bat out of hell?

In the blink of an eye the man was less than ten feet away from Kagome and Kirara. Kirara ready to pounce at any given moment and Kagome was able to see more characteristics of him. The first thing that caught her attention was a marking of a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead along with two red markings on each side of his cheeks that resembled wounds of an animal attack. Next Kagome was able to notice his ember eyes that shined beautifully in the remaining light of the sunset.

"What are you!" Kagome demanded when she saw one of his pointed demon ears. Did he belong to the Lunar clan? She thought her eyes locked at the lilac moon.

" _Impossible! They haven't been seen in generations._ "

Kagome regretted not accepting Koga's offer to come along earlier but she like her Gramps was too stubborn. Thinking about her current situation she was most certainly stuck. She had no weapons on hand and the man in front of her had two swords along with sharpened claws that no doubt could have slice her into chunks with almost no effort.

"You must be searching for the old man. Your scent reeks of his." The look of amusement fell on his face as sheer horror reflected onto Kagome's. He could smell her scent from feet away? He knew the scent of Gramps?

 **He knew the scent of Gramps.**

"What do you have done with him!" Kagome screeched the same moment Kirara fled in attack her sharp claws and fangs ready to insert into his flesh. There was a flash of neon green. A single cry was heard from Kirara simultaneously with the crack of a whip.

"Kirara!" Kagome watched as the twin tailed shrunk into the form of a small kitten and ran to her without a second thought. Once she reached Kirara she craddled the injured kitten close to her chest inside of her kimono.

The man still just stood in the same spot he was a moment ago. There was a long string radiating a toxic green hung from his claws as if it was an extention of them. The green string melted whatever snow it came in contact with.

"Please. Just tell me if my grandfather is alive." Kagome pleaded tears swelled in her eyes as she spoke to the demon. The thought of her grandfather being murdered so easily by the powerful stranger terrified her.

"He is alive. For now."


	5. 4

"You're going to kill him?!" Kagome screeched at the tall man across the small clearing of trees.

"What use would I have for such an old man? He's weak and far too short to reach the tops of cabinets to clean." The man shrugged as if it was no big deal. Kagome shook with a mixture of fear and anger because of what little thought this man had for someone's life. Did he have a conscience at all?

"Take me to him, please." Kagome asked as her voice quivered as she tried to restrain her emotions, she kept it just loud enough so the man could hear what she had said. The man's golden eyes studied the girl dressed in a shade of green similar to the evergreen pine needles.

"No." He replied without a second thought, as if the thought alone was enough to make him hurl.

"Please. He's all I have left." This time her voice was low and she felt Kirara cuddle closer to her chest to keep hold of her body heat. Kagome was too tired mentally and physically to produce anymore tears.

The man's facial expression did not change, as if it was made of cold porcelain. Even though his eyes were the warmest shade of gold, there was no light behind them. He respected the girl and her will to come out this far alone, and to talk to him in the way she had, even though her human ignorance disgusted him on more than one level. That girl had a fiery spirit, to say the least.

"Fine, you may say your goodbyes. Follow me." Kagome was quick to follow the stranger through the forest until they got to a two-headed demon. The demon had mucky green scales and metal muzzle over their mouths with reins attached. The demon stood about nine feet tall and made sounds similar to an upset donkey. Kagome felt a bundle of nerves in the pit of her stomach. What if this was nothing more than a trap? She had read legends about demons that could listen to your thoughts and use your deepest desires to lure.

Kagome and the man stood awkwardly, Kirara restless against Kagome's chest as she huddled closer to the human's body and head. Never before had Kagome been so close to demons, apart from Kirara who had been around in Kagome's life since she could remember. He gestured for Kagome to hop onto the scaly demon, and after a few trials and errors she was on it.

"Good boy... or girl. Is it a boy or girl?" Kagome asked the stranger curiously. She knew that she would've felt offended if someone had called her by the wrong pronoun anyway. The man simply rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Both."

"Both? How?" She did not digest how a creature could be both a male and a female.

"The head on the right is a male and the other is a female. Now, shut up we are leaving."

"Are you not getting on... too." The girl's thoughts trailing away as she watched the silver haired man float away from where her and the two-headed demon donkey sat. The demon screeched before a rough take off, Kagome latched onto the demon's matted mane with one hand, her other one tightly holding onto Kirara. Next thing Kagome knew she was flying through the cold sky, light snow still fell. Kagome tried to think of ways that she could help Gramps escape, but none of her ideas would work out and she knew it. Maybe she could just convince the demon man to spare his life? After all she did already get him to bring her to the castle, right? He couldn't be completely heartless, or at least Kagome thought so.

She watched the man ahead of her and the two headed demon as he gracefully glided through the darkening sky. It would be impossible for her to say that he was anything but beautiful. His long silver hair reflecting swirls of coral and lilac with the sunset. What happened to him that made him so cold? Was it natural, him being a demon? The idea of demons being naturally cruel didn't sit well with Kagome. If that was true then Kirara would've murdered her and many others of the village ages ago; Kirara had one of the purest, kindest hearts that Kagome knew.

Kagome's body weight shifted forward as the two-headed demon readied for a landing.

"Where are we going?" Kagome whispered to herself as she saw nothing more than a mountain. Was it a trap? Was he really luring her to her death? He was set on the idea of Kagome just turning around and abandoning her grandfather only a moment ago. She cursed on her belief in everyone deserving a second chance and not judging a scroll by it's paper. She held on tightly to the reigns as her hands felt frozen on the cold leather.

As they got closer to the side of the mountain, Kagome saw the castle; it almost blended in completely with the rocks and trees. Kagome could only assume that the rest of the castle descended into the mountain, and she couldn't imagine just how big it was on the inside. The four of them landed right outside of the entrance. Sesshomaru knocked three fast powerful blows to the door before two shorter, slightly slower ones. In a matter of thirty seconds, the door opened by a boy that looked around Kagome's age, if not slightly order. He wore a grey kimono and his black hair was tied back into a low pony tail.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru." He greeted the tall man with a bow and moved to the side to be out of his way. Lord Sesshomaru spoke in a low tone to the butler, enough so Kagome couldn't hear. The teenage boy nodded as Kagome watched Sesshomaru walk into the castle and she was left with the boy.

"Hello, I am Miroku, the head butler for Lord Sesshomaru and Master Inuyasha." He greeted Kagome with a warm smile. Caught off guard, Kagome studied him silently. Was he a demon too? Gramps had always told her that humans that looked like humans were always the most dangerous. Maybe he was just a slave that Lord Sesshomaru kidnapped and forced into his labour.

"I am Kagome."

"No need to be so cold, Kagome. You may follow me." He said before he walked down the long red hallway. On the wall were different portraits some of forest scenery, others included a tall man that looked similar to Lord Sesshomaru, except his hair was up instead of down. Farther down the hallway was a portrait of a beautiful woman with dark hair and a gorgeous pink kimono.

Kagome and Miroku entered a room with a fireplace and little lanterns all around. The butler closed the door behind them and started to light the fireplace. Kagome sat on the wine coloured couch. Above the fireplace was another portrait; Kagome recognized this one.

"The Great Demon Dog of the West." Kagome spoke softly, mesmerized by the painting. It showed him in his true form over a small village. It was told that he was the most powerful demon in the land until he came to his demise.

"The one and only. Wish I had the honour to meet him myself." Miroku sighed as he finished setting up the fire and stood at the end of the right side of the door. The girl felt uneasy but didn't want to push these people to show her Grandfather. They might kill him or her out of spite.

"You haven't met him?" She asked the young man.

" _Of course not_. I am only nineteen years of age." Miroku answered with a puzzled look. Kagome sighed with relief and Miroku raised his eyebrow at the girl; she was an odd one. He was given direct orders to keep an eye on the girl until Lord Sesshomaru said otherwise. Miroku thought it was a strange request, but he must do as Lord Sesshomaru asks.

Nothing except the crackle of the wood was between the two. Kirara was curled up on Kagome's lap. Kagome gently stroked her fur with her fingertips.

"What's wrong with it?" Miroku questioned as he watched Kirara shake violently.

"She got poisoned earlier by one of Lord Sesshomaru's whip attacks. I hope she will recover soon." Kagome replied. Miroku stayed silent as he bit the inside of his cheek. He gave her only a few hours.

Kagome hummed a tune softly to the pained feline still lightly touching her blonde fur. Miroku could have sworn he seen a faded lilac glow coming from the girl's hand. He shook the thought away before thinking of a more realistic reason. He must have been sleep deprived it had been a long day.

Kagome felt as if time was going by slower, it was now dark outside and the lanterns lit up the stained glass windows. She could only imagine how beautiful it must've looked outdoors, the picture of lilies shining luminously along side the granite rocks.

There was a quick knock on the door before it slowly began to open. Kagome felt her heart beat harder as the image of a bloody Gramps flashed through her mind. The image dissolved when a girl that looked to be about Kagome's age walked in the room with a younger boy who was obviously not human. He had pointed ears and his hair was a burnt orange. Kagome had never seen such wild hair.

"Sango..." Miroku said almost as if it was a warning and the girl just smiled sweetly at the boy, a light blush flushed on his nose area.

"What? We heard that we had company and we always bring tea to company. Isn't that right, Ship?" The girl spoke with a musical tone as she placed a teapot onto the table. The orange haired boy nodded his head in agreement. The butler crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the girl dressed in pink and black.

"And who told you about our company?" He asked with crossed arms and a true voice of authority that reminded Kagome of the time she got caught in a tangle of fibs by her Gramps when she was a youngin.

Sango and Ship exchanged a quick look.

" _So_ you must be Kagome the Granddaughter. I am Sango, the head housemaid, at your service." The girl with straight bangs introduced herself quickly as she avoided the question.

Kagome blinked, caught off guard by the girl's extreme friendliness. _Was she a demon?_ The girl in green merely nodded her head, her hand stopped its stroking motion. Within a few seconds, Kirara began to hiss in pain and her shakes became more agitated. Sango took notice and squatted down to be eye level with the kitten.

"What's wrong, kitty?" Sango asked, her voice more delicate than glass.

"Lord Sesshomaru used his Energy Whip." Miroku answered in a flat tone. Sango's eyes widened at his words and Kagome creased her eyebrows. _What was really wrong with Kirara?_

"May I take her? I will give her an antidote and make sure she feels better. I promise." Sango looked up at Kagome. Tears burned in her eyes as they threatened to escape.

"Please help her." Kagome begged the house maid. She knew that if anything were to happen to Kirara, Kohaku would be heartbroken and she did not want to put him through that pain. Especially if something were to happen to her or Gramps on top of that.

" _Sango_." Miroku hissed, which she countered with a glare and took the kitten into her arms.

"I'll bring her back, you have my word." Sango told Kagome and started to leave the room. Ship followed her in pursuit after he gave a quick bow.

"Ship, stay on my service." Miroku demanded. The younger boy's whole body froze completely before he pivoted and stood beside Miroku.

Sango turned her head around, her eyes filled with rage.

"I rank higher than you, Sango. What I say goes."

"Yeah, I know." Sango spat out before she left the room with a slammed door. The clack of her heels in the echoed hallway and Miroku and Kagome sat in silence as they heard the pitter patter quickly faded away.

"Will she be okay?" Kagome asked, worried about Kirara's saviour's safety against Lord Sesshomaru. Miroku only snorted at her question.

"Of course she will. She's Lord Sesshomaru's first born after all." Miroku muttered snarkly to himself.


	6. 6

"Your village has many children?" Ship asked Kagome excitedly as he thought of more questions than she could answer. His curiosity made her question if the young demon boy has ever seen the outside of the castle walls. She took note that both Lord Sesshomaru and Ship had the same shape pointed ears. The possibility that Ship was just born in the castle and this being all that he knows was there, assuming that he was Sesshomaru's last born child that is.

"Yes, there's plenty. There's probably ten youngsters that are about your age." Kagome answered softly. Her fears for both Gramps and Kirara were at an all time high, yet answering Ship's juvenile questions helped ease her breathing. His eyes glimmered with desire to know more about her village; his ears perked so he wouldn't miss a single.

In a way Ship reminded Kagome of Kohaku when he was a small boy. She remembered when he was about four years old and they would play outside of the shrine together. Kohaku would ask Kagome many questions about his father; mostly about his occupation anyway.

 _"Where does Father go?"_

 _Kagome raised an eyebrow at the question from the boy. She was barely nine and she was unsure if she should as much as she does._

 _"He... fights bad guys so we can stay safe." She tried to put as lightly as she could think of. Little Kohaku, who was swinging a stick around stopped to process what she just said. A few moments passed and he started to swing his stick around again._

 _"So how do you know who the bad guys are?" Kohaku asked both of his eyebrows scrunched together._

 _"There's the good guys and the bad guys. Your dad fights on the good guys because he protects us and our village." Kagome explained she felt confident in her answer well... because there was no other answer. If Kohaku father and his comrades are fighting in the protection of the village then they are undoubtedly the good guys. Just like how anyone who tries to disrupt the peace of the village are the good guys. It was all common sense in Kagome's mind._

 _"So how do you know who the good guys and bad guys are?" Kohaku repeated his question, this time he seemed more frustrated about the subject._

 _"What do you mean?" Kagome asked her own eyebrows creased together._

 _"What if the bad guys are protecting their families? Wouldn't that make Father the bad guy?" He looked up to look at the girl sat on the steps of the Higurashi shrine who mirrored his own look of confusion._

 _Kagome didn't have an answer for his question._

"Miroku! Can we visit Kagome's home sometime?" The orange haired boy pleaded, both of his hands cupped together. Miroku, who's eyes were shut, inhaled deeply at the young boy's request. This was his least favourite part about having Ship on his service he always asked his elder such unrealistic things that it always made Miroku look like the bad guy. Miroku could only pray for the day that Ship would ask him something simple like 'Can we go play ball in the back court?' anything that Miroku knew he could bring joy into the lad's life other than constant denial.

"Ship... I... I would gladly take you if you have Sesshomaru's acceptance to go." Miroku said half honestly. The only truth being that he would take Ship to go, but he wouldn't be exactly glad. He didn't know what Kagome's village was really like or how they would react to a demon boy running around their town. If her village was like most than the outcome would not be in his favour. He did not want to be the one to tell Lord Sesshomaru something had happened to one of his children.

"I will have to ask him sometime!" Ship said quickly hope shining in his eyes. Such innocence and hope intrigued Kagome. She has read about rare occasions of peaceful demons but to see a demon so joyful really caught her off guard. It also made her question to just what happens to some demons that creates them to such blood thirsty creatures. Was it maybe just the type of demon which they are? Kagome shook away her questions as Ship stocked more wood splits into the fireplace as Miroku stood tall in his place and tapped his foot as if it was a metronome.

A high creak echoed through the room as a small demon man with huge snake-like eyes and thick sage green skin entered. His appearance was nothing that Kagome was used to and he was quite creepy to look at to say the least.

"Lord Sesshomaru says it's time for the girl to see the old man." The demon's voice strained as he was almost screeching at the small group. Which Kagome did not understand because it was a small room after all.

Finally she thought to herself. It had felt like days since the last time she had seen Gramps. Maybe this Lord Sesshomaru wasn't as bad as she had worked him up to be? Maybe deep down he had a heart that would allow her, Gramps and Kirara to leave his property peacefully if promised to leave peacefully. That should be a simple enough request.

"Thank you for the update, Master Jaken." Miroku spoke with respect with a bow to match. Kagome folded her green cloak over her crossed arms as she followed the green elder down the deep red hallway. Kagome glanced around as she was memorised by all the art work framed and hung on the walls. Some pieces she had recognised while others were just plain beautiful. Her favourite was a painting of a beautiful woman with long dark hair, the detail in her pink kimono made the girl gasp. In the painting the woman held a small infant with two little pointed ears, not like Sesshomaru's pointed ears, more similar to a pup.

They passed many doors, at least seven when they got to a bigger space. The room had a huge window which opened to a garden filled with cherry blossom trees, to the left was a door to what looked like a library, to the right was a door which lead out to the garden and straight was another hallway. They continued down the second hallway until they got to the door in the very end of it. The lighting from candles hung against the wall and the only light sourced put Kagome on a certain edge and the girl did not know what she had gotten herself into.

"Not scared are we, little girl?"

Kagome bit her inner cheek at his sly comment and she felt her eyes go cold against his widen eyes which were easily five times larger than her own.

"Of course not." Spoke quietly as she waited for Master Jaken to open the door. She followed in pursuit, the pair walked down cement steps which spiralled down into a dungeon-like basement.

Kagome wondered how Master Jaken came about to being Sesshomaru's own personal lacky. It was clear to the girl that he was not held against his will but she was just curious to how he came into the picture. She fought the urge to ask him afraid that he'll use the staff with two heads against her. Kagome was unsure of what the staff was capable of but she could sense it's impure spiritual energy a mile away, and she wasn't even a fully trained priestess yet. She shivered at the possibilities of its true power.

Not one of them spoke a word as they walked, the only thing Kagome could hear other than their footsteps was the loud clack each time Master Jaken would hit his long two head, wooden staff against the stone ground. Kagome felt a shiver rush through her as the damp setting got to her, how dare they keep a sick old man in these conditions? In Kagome's eye's he didn't even do anything wrong. All the poor man wanted was a couple of answers and instead he got _this_.

Kagome swallowed hard as they stopped in front of what looked like a cage. Metal bars were pulled across and in the deep of the shadows Kagome could see the stiletto of her grandfather on the ground his back towards them. She could also see how his body shook furiously.

 _His fever must be acting back up._

"Gramps! Can you hear me?" Kagome whispered yelled as she pushed the little man out of the way and she clenched her fist onto the metal bars. Pain from the cold metal jolted though her palms and she let go almost as fast as she held on.

The old man turned his head against the cool ground. His eyes widen as he saw his beloved granddaughter on the opposite side of his imprisonment.

"Kagome?" Gramps asked, his voice dazed.

"Yes Gramps it's me. Kirara took me to come see you! I am so glad that you're okay!" Kagome paraphrased her last couple of hours and instead of delight which she excepted was something sinister. Gramps' eyes were filled with fury as he stared at Kagome.

"How dare you come to this place after I told you to stay in the village." His voice strained and followed with a hoarse cough.

"Gramps, your cold has progressed quickly." Kagome noted, worry tainted in her words. Through her training with Lady Kikyo Kagome knew just how quickly his sickness could turn lethal in these conditions. She watched hopelessly as Gramps shivered in his same position, lid on the ground.

"Go home, Kagome."

"We have to get you back to the village so you can see Lady Kikyo." Kagome rambled as she ignored her grandfather all together. Lady Kikyo was the only one who Kagome knew had the knowledge as well as spiritual power to heal him to a stable condition.

"Leave at once."

"Gramps you're sick and you'll _die_ if this illness progresses!" Kagome snapped for the first time in her life to Gramps, or any elder for that matter. Though that the fact that she had spoken in such a disrespectful manner to him stung at her heart. She knew that it was the only way she would be able to get her words across to him. Kagome for one was not ready to say goodbye to Gramps for the rest of her life, and she knew that Kohaku would not be able to handle the news too well either.

She refused to let her grandfather suffer in this... _place_ due to his own stubbornness. Throughout all the years which he spent teaching her, caring for her and accepting her there was no way in Hell that she was going to leave him be. It was her turn to protect him and she didn't care at what cost. Already what Gramps has done for her; leaving him in this dungeon to die alone was no way to repay him.

Kagome pivoted from her spot to face Master Jaken.

"May I speak to Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome asked her voice sounded confident yet inside she was very timid. She half expected for the little green man to say no before forcing her away from Gramps. Instead a wicked smirk came across his face as he tapped his staff of two faces, one of the faces unleashed an evil laugh.

"Follow me then, little girl"


End file.
